


I'll keep you in my heart

by dahyunayeon



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Prom Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26112775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dahyunayeon/pseuds/dahyunayeon
Summary: Mina and Nayeon's last night together before thousands of kilometers keep them apart.
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Myoui Mina
Comments: 3
Kudos: 59
Collections: Girl Group Jukebox - Mixtape Round





	I'll keep you in my heart

**Author's Note:**

> Written for GG Jukebox Mixtape Round, inspired by Mirrorball by Taylor Swift.

Nayeon smacks her lips together in front of the mirror, then wipes the excess of gloss from the corner of her mouth. She stares at her own reflection apprehensively— even her retouched make up can't cover up her nerves. It’s almost midnight, which means the dance will be over soon, and Nayeon still hasn’t told Mina everything she practiced in her room for the past two weeks. 

She wipes her sweaty palms down her skirt, then leaves the fluorescent lights of the bathroom for the darkness of the school gym, little colorful spurts of lights bouncing off the mirrorball in the middle of the ceiling. Nayeon’s dress is baby pink, adorned with a shiny belt around her waist. It wasn’t her first choice and she didn’t love the outfit, but everyone else is also wearing pink, or various shades of purple, so she easily merges on the crowd of teens. Nayeon is good at pretending to fit in.

Nayeon pushes through teens drunk on spiked punch and finds Mina near the exit, softly swaying from side to side along to the beat of the song. She’s wearing a mint dress with silver details, clearly contrasting from everyone else. Her newly dyed blonde hair only helps her stand out from the crowd even more— a decision she made on a whim when her college acceptance letter came, something about new beginnings Nayeon didn't quite understand. 

Nayeon sneaks up behind Mina and back-hugs her, making the blonde squeak in surprise. Mina giggles once she realizes it's Nayeon, and Nayeon, who is in love with her laugh, tickles her sides to make her giggle louder. Mina turns around and intertwines their fingers to make her stop, then keeps their hands locked in front of their bodies.

"Are you ready to leave?" Nayeon asks. Mina purses her lips and shakes her head.

"Dance one last song with me."

Nayeon hopes her smile isn't too painful. She's been dancing the whole night, twirling Mina around and showing off her best moves. Her feet ache and her heels are starting to feel too uncomfortable, but she can never deny Mina anything. Especially not their last dance.

Mina wraps her arms around Nayeon in a loose hug and brings her closer, until they're chest to chest, heads resting together. Nayeon's on her tiptoes, because Mina chose to wear high heels and surprised Nayeon by looking almost two inches taller. Her hands are shaky as she brings them up to Mina's waist, but once she touches her skin she calms down and slides them around her hips towards the small of her back. 

Nayeon closes her eyes and feels a lone, small tear falling down her right eye, then takes a deep breath to calm down. She promised herself she wouldn't show Mina how upset the thought of her leaving makes her. A thought that will become reality in less than 24 hours.

The song ends and they take their time detaching from each other. They leave the school gym hand in hand, still hearing faint music, but the general silence of the night is welcomed after the noisy ambience of the gym. The cold air chills their warm bodies in an instant, making them both shiver.

They begin walking down the street, and after two blocks they decide to take off their shoes, walking barefoot along the cold concrete. 

The path is one Nayeon knows like the back of her hand, she's been walking Mina home for the past three years. And now it's the last time.

Nayeon keeps stealing glances at Mina, wondering if it'd be worth anything to tell her. To stop her here, in the middle of the street, and pour her heart out. Or maybe at her doorstep, confess her love and just like in a movie, sweep her off her feet with a passionate kiss. 

Or maybe she should keep it to herself— spare Mina of yet another thing to worry about. Maybe she will move on, eventually, because Mina is leaving tomorrow and she will be an ocean away, going to the school of her dreams in North America while Nayeon stays in Korea and starts working at her mother's store.

"Mina-"

"You'll be here tomorrow, right?" Mina cuts in, and by the quiver in her voice Nayeon knows two things: she's overthinking— has been since they left the dance, probably —and she's about to cry. Nayeon hugs her and tucks Mina's head in the crook of her neck, pats her hair and rubs her back. 

"First thing in the morning. I'll be here no matter what."

Mina nods against Nayeon's neck and sucks in a breath. When she pulls away, her eyes are glossy and shining under the streetlamps. Nayeon can't help but chuckle, because Mina looks perfect even with puffy eyes and tear streaks on her cheeks. Mina laughs too, because it's hard not to when she's with Nayeon. 

Nayeon makes up her mind.

They make it to Mina's house and Nayeon quickly says goodbye, telling Mina to get all the rest she can before her flight tomorrow. Mina is sleepy and her body aches, so she doesn't complain and simply kisses Nayeon's cheek goodbye.

After Mina walks inside the house, Nayeon stays on the sidewalk for a bit. She allows herself to sob, because she doesn't know what her life is gonna be like without Mina in it. She doesn't want to know. 

But Mina is happier than she's been in the whole time Nayeon has known her. She can see the excitement in her eyes every time Mina talks about her plans, and Nayeon will be damned if she gets in the way of Mina fulfilling her dreams. So Nayeon cries, but then she walks home and texts Mina that she arrived. She strips out of her dress and throws her shoes to the corner of her room, she wipes her makeup off roughly with a wet wipe and tries to still her quivering lip.

She buries her face in the pillow, trying to stop the tears, telling herself that it's what's best for Mina, that she's gonna be alone in a foreign country and the last thing she needs is to worry about her best friend's feelings for her.

She falls asleep after a while, and seconds later her phone screen lights up with a text from Mina.

_ I love you, you know? _

Nayeon knows. That's why she chooses to keep quiet. 


End file.
